Glacies
by ToshiNoTenshi
Summary: A story about how Toushiro sees the world and how the world sees him.


**A/N: Hello to everyone reading this! ^.^ Glacies is story that I started writing two years ago but never got to finishing it. However, my inspiration is BACK! I have plenty in mind for this story so please bare with me. **

**Important!: I did post this story once before on , but I have closed that account for various reasons. It will be continued here! :)**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy! ^.^ v**

"Why is your hair so white?" she asked.

"Because I like it like that."

The girl arched an eyebrow. She seemed bewildered by his response.

"Sooo… Toshirou… do you li-…"

"Hitsugaya Taichou!"

"What?"

The next eleven seconds passed in silence. She spent the first six seconds studying his face. When she realized that he was serious about what he had just said, she could barely control herself. Her lips stretched into a smile and finally, she burst out laughing. She turned and ran towards a group of girls who were waiting for her at the end of the corridor. Soon, all the girls were giggling and pointing in his direction. As they walked away, they seemed to enjoy mocking the boy with snow-white hair. _"Taichou? Of what – the Chess Team?" "Is he serious?" "I dunno. Transfer students are always weird." _

In the long school corridor he stood alone. Echoes of their laughter pierced his ears.

_Stupid girls…_

He squinted as a cloud moved away to reveal the Sun; its rays shot through the window on his left. For some reason, his chest felt heavy. He could not breathe as easily as he did moments ago.

… _always weird…_

It hurt.

He slowly walked down the corridor towards the exit. He passed through the double door and took a deep breath. The cold air filled his lungs and loosened his muscles. Winter. He walked on towards the school's gate. When he reached it, he turned and looked back at the school. He thought of Matsumoto and the others. They did not have a hard time getting used to the new environment. He was not really needed. Besides, if a Hollow appeared he would easily see it on his phone. There was no reason why he should torture himself any longer in this human's school.

The streets were filled with people. They were all in a great hurry to get somewhere. They occasionally bumped into each other, muttered an apology and sped away. They were everywhere. Running, yelling, waving… it was hard to tell where one human began and another one ended. To the white-haired boy they were a mass of colours and blurs. He stopped under a nearby tree, hoping the humans would quickly get to wherever it was they were going.

Suddenly, he felt something flying towards him. Fast. He ducked, narrowly avoiding a head on collision with the speeding object. He looked up and saw a kite tangled up in the branches of the tree above him. It was shaped like a phoenix. Its head and body were red, while the wings and tail were coloured in yellow flames.

"Excuse me!"

He turned.

A small girl of about six was running towards him. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun. She wore a pink winter coat and fluffy pink gloves. By the time she reached him, her hair was a little messy and strands of it were falling over her eyes.

"Excuse me! Excuse me mister!"

_Mister?_

She stopped two feet in front of him and panted.

"Could you fetch my kite for me please?"

He looked down at her.

"Sure..."

Without effort, he climbed the tree and started untangling the kite's strings, taking care not to rip it. This part was not so easy. Once finished, he jumped down from the tree and handed the kite to the little girl.

"Be more careful with this. You could really hurt someone if you don't know how to u-..."

He stopped. The girl's face had changed. She was no longer lively and panting. Her hazel eyes were wide and she was staring straight at him. She looked at his hair – it was whiter than snow. She looked at his eyes – she had never seen such a deep blue in anyone's eyes before. Or were they green? Too white... There was something cold about him. Too blue... There was something wrong about him._ "I never want to see you talking to strangers again! Can you not recognize a dangerous person when you see one?"_ Her mother's words screamed in her mind. Fear crept into her eyes. The girl gave a little squeal and ran away.

_... always weird..._

Crushed, he stood and watched as the little girl ran away from him. His chest felt heavy again. It tightened. He clenched his fist and realized he was still holding the phoenix. He looked down. Its yellow wings glittered in the sunlight. It looked warm. It made him squint. He placed the kite on the lowest tree branch he could find. She would probably come back later to look for it.

He decided to take a shortcut to Inoue's house. He had seen enough humans for one day. He crossed the road and headed towards the park. It was a large park, covered in hundreds of trees and bushes. Many animals could safely call it home, since there were rarely any humans in it. On second thought, it looked more like a forest than a park. The deeper you walked into it, the darker it got. It was the best place he could think of to get away from the world.

_Perfect._

It was already mid December, yet there was no snow. Not a single flake.

_It doesn't fall as often..._

As he walked on, he looked at all the trees whose leaves had long fallen off. They stood naked next to each other with their branches intertwining as if they were trying to warm each other up. They looked sad and alone. The snow, which they were so eagerly expecting, had abandoned them and moved on to another city. The park was engulfed with depressing colours. Dark brown, olive green, naval blue... it seemed that the warm colours had stayed behind with the phoenix.

He was surprised when he felt someone else's presence in the park. It was very faint. He looked around but saw no one. He closed his eyes to concentrate. A strong wave flew through the right side of his body. Out of sheer curiosity, he turned to the right, and went searching for the presence. As he approached it, the waves grew stronger.

_Two._

He pushed a dry branch away from his face and caught a glimpse of what he was searching for. There were indeed two other beings in the park apart from him. Underneath an evergreen tree sat a boy and a girl. Their heads touched and their bodies arched to form a heart shape. Somehow, their side of the park looked a lot happier and brighter than the one he was standing in. His throat tightened.

He turned away from them. Away from that annoying warm bright lovable light they kept emitting.

Fifteen minutes later he reached the front of Inoue's house. He searched his pockets and pulled out the house key that he was given. Carefully, he unlocked the door and went in. No one was home of course, they were all in school. Annoyed, he took his coat of and threw it on the couch. Clumsily, he untied his shoe laces and stepped out of the uncomfortable black shoes that came with the school uniform. He walked up the wooden stairs and into the bathroom.

It was quite large. There was a bath tub in the middle and to its left a sink and a mirror. The entire bathroom was covered in white tiles, each of which was decorated with blue leaf patterns. There was only one window in the bathroom and it was a very small one. Hardly any light could fight its way through it. As a result, the lighting was very dim and slightly tinted with blue because of the tiles.

He walked towards the bath tub and turned on the tap. Water gushed out, splashing the bottom of the tub.

He took hold of the bottom of his school jumper and pulled it over his head, revealing the white shirt which he wore underneath. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms and on the floor. He untied his belt and took of his trousers and socks. He walked towards the bath tub and stepped in. The water was worm and the entire bathroom was now filled with steam. He turned off the tap and sat down. His arms rested on the edges of the bath tub and his head was tilted back.

The right side of his body was lit by the light rays coming from the small window. A drop of water travelled down his neck. It slid down his chest and when it reached his stomach it merged with the water.


End file.
